The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a fetal monitoring system and method.
Fetal monitoring systems facilitate the process of monitoring the heart rate of an unborn child. Non-invasive fetal monitoring systems may rely on Doppler ultrasound (US), phonocardiography (PCG) or abdominal electrocardiography (AECG) technology. Portable fetal monitoring systems may, for example, be implemented to monitor a remotely located subject, when subject mobility is important, or to convenience a user.
One problem with portable and non-portable fetal monitoring systems relying on PCG or AECG technology is that they are generally less accurate than similar systems relying on US technology. One problem with portable fetal monitoring systems relying on US technology is that they rely on a portable power source such as a battery. Another problem with fetal monitoring systems relying on US technology is that they implement active technology (i.e., they emit US energy into the abdominal area) and are therefore less preferred by some users.